The Power of Two Against One
by P3E
Summary: The Source calls on all of the evil in the Underworld to turn the Book of Shadows and the Charmed Ones. Paige manages to slip through his claws only to realize that she's alone in fighting the new rising evil...her sisters. FULL EPISODE! PLS R&R! ENJOY!


**Ep. 12 The Power of Two Against One**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands in the attic with Piper while Tyler paces nervously._

Piper: You can't be serious Paige.

Paige: I'm sorry but I am. I'm not healing her. The little witch help the Source steal our Book.

Piper: She was possessed!

Paige: How do you know that? How do we know that she's really Billie again?

_Cut to: a view of Billie lying unconscious on the ground._

Phoebe: (voice over) Heal her.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige. They turn to see Phoebe standing in the doorway._

Piper: Phoebe…

Phoebe: It doesn't matter how I know Paige. I just know that she's not evil.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks at Piper._

Paige: Mind reader…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She kneels down to heal Billie, but before she can place her hands over the young girl, Billie's body begins to glow._

Piper: What happened?

Paige: I don't know. I didn't touch her.

Phoebe: It's her soul. It's returning to her body.

Piper: I…am thoroughly confused…

Phoebe: Remember Paige? When Piper was in her body Billie's soul was taken to the Elders for rehabilitation.

Paige: Rehabilitation…because she had become a killer…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She backs away from Billie._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she begins to stir._

Paige: …and we just woke her up. Congratulations everyone.

Phoebe: She won't hurt us Paige.

Paige: Uh huh.

Coop: (voice over) Phoebe's right.

_Cut to: a view of the girls. They turn to see Coop as he and future Wyatt stand at the door._

Phoebe: Coop.

Coop: Hi Phoebe.

Paige: Wyatt?

Wyatt: Hey Aunt Paige.

Phoebe: What is he doing here?

Piper: He needs our help.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she looks to Coop._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She kneels over Billie once again._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she glances to where the empty bookstand sits._

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of the Book of Shadows as Andi flips through it._

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he approaches._

Source: What do you think you're doing?

Andi: Reading…you have no idea what's in this Book.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he reaches for the BoS. The Book glows and shocks him._

Andi: I guess you never will.

Source: Bite your tongue.

Andi: Oh please…

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she closes the Book._

Andi: You know as well as I that the Book won't let you near it. You want to act like you can get rid of me? You need me.

Source: For now…

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he begins to leave._

Andi: Where are you going?

Source: I have work to do.

Andi: What kind of work?

Source: I'm going to turn that Book evil.

Andi: That's it? That's your master plan.

Source: You claim to know so much. The Book of Shadows is connected to the Charmed Ones…turn one…

Andi: …and we turn them all.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1 **

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Tyler sits with Paige as she scries for the BoS. Piper stands talking with Coop and Wyatt. Phoebe and Billie sit together._

_Cut to: a view of Piper with Coop and Wyatt._

Piper: Can you explain her please?

Coop: What's to explain? The Source saw her as an open window to get in here and get the Book. He used it.

Wyatt: No offense Mom, but things look like they're a little out of control here.

Piper: You have no idea.

Wyatt: What happened here?

Piper: Short version: I lost my soul, Prue came back in my body, then I was in Billie's body…we went to the past, then to the future, and then back to the past, now the Source is back in the present and he's got our Book.

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he only stares._

Wyatt: Wow. No wonder the future is so messed up.

Piper: What exactly is messed up about it?

Wyatt: Short version: Melinda was there and now she's not, Chris is in a mental institution, Aunt Paige is dead, no one can find Dad…and you and Aunt Phoebe are evil.

Piper: That's ridiculous.

Wyatt: That's what's happening. I cast a spell to find out why everything suddenly changed, Coop came, and we were brought here.

Coop: …to the moment the Book was stolen.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to look at Phoebe._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she sits with Billie._

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Billie: Not really…I'm just trying to wrap my mind around everything that's happened.

Phoebe: Yeah, I know it's a lot.

Billie: So the Source took over my body…

Phoebe: Yes.

Billie: How didn't you know? You can read minds now can't you?

Phoebe: I can, but I can't control it yet. Sometimes the thoughts are there and other times they're not.

Billie: Can you hear them now?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she looks around at the other people in the attic._

Phoebe: No. Not now.

Billie: That must have been why you couldn't tell.

Phoebe: I couldn't tell because I wasn't around. The Source kind of put me out.

Billie: I've never known evil to have the upper hand on you guys like this. What happened to you guys?

Phoebe: Remember how you were when you were dealing with Christy? It's like that. Evil usually targets innocents: people we don't know or just the three of us. This time it picked the perfect target…the one thing it knew would catch us off guard: our family.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she holds the scrying crystal over a map. Tyler sits close beside her._

Paige: Ugh…nothing.

Tyler: Can't find anything?

Paige: No. It's nowhere…like the Book has completely disappeared.

Tyler: Is that possible?

Paige: Anything is possible kid. Excuse me…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands as everyone in the attic focuses on her._

Paige: I would like to take this moment to say…that we are completely screwed. Thank you and good night.

Phoebe: Paige you can't think that way.

Paige: Why not Phoebe? Evil has got the Book of Shadows, and it's not just any evil this time, it's the Source. Who knows what he's going to do with it?

Phoebe: He'll come after us. What else?

Piper: I don't think it'll be that simple this time Pheebs.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Piper: Well if all he wanted was us he could have gotten that while he was in Billie. He had plenty of chances. Whatever he's planning it's bigger.

Paige: How can you be so sure?

Piper: In Wyatt's future Phoebe and I are evil. That's proof enough for me.

Phoebe: You think he's going to try to turn us?

Piper: I don't know and honestly I'd rather not find out. Let's stop him before he has the chance to do anything.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she steps forward._

Piper: Tyler and Billie this really doesn't concern you and I don't want to put you in danger so you're more than welcome to leave. If you stay you're agreeing to help us and believe me we're probably going to need it.

Tyler: I'm in.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks to Billie when she doesn't answer._

Piper: Billie?

Billie: I'm sorry Piper. I can't.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands and hurries out of the attic._

Piper: Ok. Tyler stay and help Paige scry for the Book of Shadows. Phoebe I need you to work on a summoning spell. Coop, you and I are going to help Wyatt.

Wyatt: (voice over) Uh Mom?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns to Wyatt. Coop has disappeared._

Wyatt: He's gone.

Piper: Great.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. _

Phoebe: He'll be back. He wouldn't abandon us.

Piper: Ok, people, let's get to work.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She leaves the attic with Wyatt as the witches begin their work._

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. The Source has gathered all of the leaders together. They stand in council._

Demon: You really have it: the Charmed One's Book of Shadows?

Andi: Can you see me here holding it?

Female Demon: Pardon him; no one has ever been able to get past the Charmed Ones defenses before.

Demon 2: Zankou did…

Andi: Zankou was weak. He didn't know what to do with this kind of power. He couldn't even access all of it.

Demon 2: You can?

Source: I can.

Demon: Then I'm all ears.

Source: Good. I will need the help of everyone here, every faction, to turn this Book and the Charmed Ones evil.

Demon 2: That's a tall order.

Andi: You think he can't do it?

Demon 2: I have my doubts.

Andi: How dare you...

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she steps closer to the Source. She gets too close and the Book feeling threatened, shocks him._

Demon 2: Doubts confirmed…

Demon 3: You can't touch it? How do you expect us to believe you and follow you if you can't touch the Book? This is pathetic.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he vanquishes Demon 3._

Source: I am still the Source of all evil. I'm a part of all of you and I am the reason you exist. The girl is merely a vessel through which I do my work, just as all of you are vessels.

Demon 2: That doesn't change the fact that you can't do anything with the Book if you can't touch it.

Andi: He will turn the Book evil, and he will turn the Charmed Ones. The fact that he stands here today is a testament to his power. Most of you believed him to be dead, and now he is close, so close to taking down those bitches, and when he does I'll be at his right hand. Where will you be?

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He glances at Andi irritated, and then looks to the leaders._

Female Demon: All right, if you can really do it. We're behind you.

Demon 2: If this fails…

Andi: Shut up. Call the shamans and the sorcerers…all of them. Let's get to work.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He drives Piper's car on a deserted back road holding a cell phone to his ear as he talks with her._

Leo: Piper, everything's going to be fine. We'll get the Book back. I just dropped the boys off with Victor and I am on my way home.

Piper: (voice over) Maybe you should go back there and hang out for a while…

Leo: I will not Piper. I'm coming home…

Piper: (voice over) Leo…want you here…dangerous…could get…

Leo: Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he glances at the phone and then puts it back to his ear._

Leo: Piper, I'm in a bad area, you're breaking up. I… hello? Hello? Great.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he hangs up the phone. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stops at a stop light just in time to see car speeding down the road past him. The speeding car and another oncoming vehicle collide viciously. The second car flips over while the other rolls into a nearby ditch._

Leo: Oh my God.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he shuts off the car and jumps out. He runs to the car that has flipped upside down and looks inside._

_Cut to: a view of a bloody pregnant woman. She hangs upside down in the driver's seat, pinned by her seat belt. She slowly turns her head to look at Leo._

Leo: Hey, you're going to be all right. My name is Leo.

_Cut to: a view of the woman as she only stares at him._

Leo: Can you tell me your name?

Annie: Annie…

Leo: Great. Annie, that's very good. Listen I'm going to get help ok, I just need you to sit still for me and try not to panic.

_Cut to: a view of Annie as she nods._

Leo: All right. I'll be right back okay?

_Cut to: a view of Annie. She nods again just before Leo takes off._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He runs to Piper's car, grabs the cell phone, and dials 911._

Leo: Come on damn it!

_Sound over: "Your call could not be completed at this time. Please hang up…"_

Leo: Damn! Paige! I need help, Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He slams the door and runs to the where the other car lies in a ditch. He carefully makes his way down to the car and peers inside._

_Cut to: a view of a little girl who has a terrible head injury. She is shaking the shoulder of an elderly man who lies hunched over the steering wheel. A branch that crashed through the windshield has punctured the man's chest._

Leo: Honey…

Rae: He won't wake up. My grandpa…

Leo: What's your name sweetheart?

Rae: Rae. This is my grandpa…his name is Rae too, but I keep calling him and he won't wake up.

Leo: I don't think your grandpa made it Rae.

Rae: No. He's ok now. He was driving and then he started shaking and he lost control but he's ok now. Can you save us?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He steps back from the car and puts his hands on his head._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she travels down the stairs to the second level of the manor. She heads to the bathroom and opens the door to find someone standing inside. Paige covers her eyes and begins closing the door._

Paige: Oh! I'm sorry. I…

Henry: (voice over) Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she opens the door again._

Paige: Henry? What are you doing out of bed?

Henry: I had to pee Paige.

Paige: Well, now you're done and you should get back to bed.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she ushers Henry back toward her bedroom._

Henry: I'm not a child Paige, and I'm feeling a lot better.

Paige: You're still supposed to stay in bed Henry.

Henry: Fine. Will you…get in bed with me?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She laughs at Henry as she helps him settle in bed._

Paige: Maybe later, I have to go help upstairs now.

Henry: What happened?

Paige: The Source stole the Book of Shadows.

Henry: Who's the Source?

Paige: He…is no one I want you worrying about right now. Everything will be ok.

Henry: Someone stealing your Book is big Paige.

Paige: It's huge, but I don't want you to worry. We've got it under control.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands and moves to the door._

Henry: Paige. I want you to be careful.

Paige: I will.

Henry: I mean it. I know you Paige. You like to take on more than you can handle and you don't like asking for help even when you really need it.

Paige: That Mr. Mitchell is not true.

Henry: That Mrs. Matthews is true, and it'll get you killed if you're not careful. So please…

Paige: I promise I will be careful.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she steps outside of her room, closes the door, and rests against it. She places a hand on her stomach, takes a deep breath, and heads back up to the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands in the kitchen with Wyatt._

Wyatt: So there's nothing we can do?

Piper: I really don't know what we could do. It's not like going to the future would help anything.

Wyatt: What about going back?

Piper: That's where the trouble started in the first place. We were careless.

Wyatt: Then this can't be fixed.

Piper: Wyatt. I just don't see what else we can do. We've done enough damage. We're going to have to see how things play out and do the best we can.

Wyatt: Mom, you're evil in my future. I've seen you killing people. You want that to play out?

Piper: Well, no, but…

Wyatt: Then we have to do something.

Piper: What would you like us to do?

Wyatt: We could try a potion.

Piper: What kind of potion?

Wyatt: I don't know…one that protects you and Phoebe from turning evil?

Piper: There's no such thing.

Wyatt: It's worth a try though right?

Piper: Yes, son, it is worth a try. Why don't you get started while I go check on Phoebe and Paige?

Wyatt: You got it.

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. He begins pulling out potion ingredients as Piper leaves the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stands outside the car lying in a ditch trying to pry the back door open._

Leo: Ok, Rae, I'm trying to get you out ok, but the door is jammed. Do you think you could climb out of the window?

Rae: No.

Leo: Why not?

Rae: My leg is stuck.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he looks inside the car to see that Rae's leg is pinned between the front and backseats._

Leo: Ok. Do you think you could try to pull it out?

Rae: I don't know. I can't feel it.

Leo: You can't feel your leg?

Rae: No.

Leo: Ok. I need you to stay right there for me and don't move. I'll be right back.

Rae: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He rushes up to where Annie is caught inside her car._

Annie: Oh thank God. You're back.

Leo: Yeah. I told you I'd come back. How are you doing?

Annie: I'm getting dizzy.

Leo: Ok, Annie here's what we're going to do…

Annie: Is help coming?

Leo: No, I couldn't get my phone to work, but you're in good hands. I used to be a medic in the war.

Annie: What war?

Leo: Um…never mind. Let's get you out of here.

_Cut to: a view of Leo reaching inside toward Annie._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she enters the attic. Phoebe sits writing a spell while Tyler and Paige continue to work on scrying._

Piper: Anything? Give me something ladies.

Paige: Sorry, we can't find it anywhere.

Piper: That's impossible Paige. It has to be somewhere.

Phoebe: That doesn't mean it's somewhere we can find by scrying though.

Paige: What do you mean?

Phoebe: It could be anywhere: one of a million planes, the underworld…

Piper: Then we'll search all of them one by one. We have got to find it Phoebe. There is no other option.

Tyler: What if we can't find it because it doesn't exist anymore?

Paige: Why would you say that?

Tyler: I'm only saying maybe he destroyed it.

Phoebe: No, he wouldn't do that. It's way too important. It's the key to our power…to who we are.

Piper: He's going to want to use it for something.

Tyler: I thought he couldn't touch it.

Piper: No. That's what Andi is for.

Paige: So then he can't really do anything with the Book then right? The Book is still good.

Piper: That's how he does it.

Phoebe: Does what Piper?

Piper: That's how he turns us evil like we are in Wyatt's future. He turns the Book of Shadows and that turns us. Damn it!

Phoebe: Us? Why doesn't Paige become evil?

Paige: Whitelighters can't become evil Phoebe.

Phoebe: Oh please, Leo was evil for a while.

Piper: Hello. Leo was not evil thank you. He'd just lost his way and anyway that's not the point! We have to get down to the Underworld.

Paige: For what?

Piper: The Source most likely took it down there. So that's where we need to go to find it and get it back before he can turn it.

Phoebe: Ok, let's just take things one step at a time. I have the summoning spell here. We should try that first and if it doesn't work then we'll go.

Piper: Ok fine. Let's get on with it then.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she moves to stand with Phoebe and Paige._

_Cut to: a view of Leo at the scene of the accident. He kneels outside of Annie's car with his body halfway inside and his arms wrapped firmly around Annie's torso._

Leo: On three…one, two, three…

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He grunts as he struggles to get the latter half of Annie's body out of the car. _

_Cut to: a view of Annie. She rests in Leo's arms hanging on for dear life and breathing heavily. Leo helps her to stand and leads her to Piper's car._

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he helps her in to the backseat and then begins to leave._

Annie: Wait, where are you going?

Leo: I'll be back. There's a little girl in the other car. I have to save her.

Annie: Leo.

Leo: Yeah.

Annie: You saved my baby and me. I can't thank you enough.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He nods and then runs to where Rae still sits in the car with her dead grandfather._

Rae: I stayed still like you told me.

Leo: That's very good Rae. I'm going to get you out ok? Don't worry.

Rae: Something smells bad.

Leo: What…

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He looks down to see gasoline flowing from the underside of car and a small flame burning at the head of the car. _

Leo: We have to get you out of here now. Can you unhook your seatbelt for me?

Rae: Yes.

_Cut to: a view of Rae. She takes her seatbelt off as Leo gets a good grip on the door and begins to pull._

_Cut to: a view of Leo using all of his strength to pull open the car door._

Leo: Oh…please…

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He continues to pull and eventually the door gives way and opens enough for Leo to shimmy in close to Rae. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he gets a good grip on Rae. He braces his back on the backseat and puts his legs on the back of the seat pinning Rae's legs. He takes a few deep breaths and then uses his strength to force the seats apart._

_Cut to: a view of Rae. Tears slide down her face as she tries to push against the seat crushing her with her hands._

_Cut to: a view of the seats sliding apart enough for Leo to carefully take Rae's smashed legs from in between them._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He glances up just in time to see the stream of gas collide with the small flame and catch fire._

Leo: Let's go!

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He hurriedly grabs Rae and maneuvers the two of them out of the car. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo carrying Rae. He runs as fast possible away from the car. He manages to get a few feet away before the car explodes into flames._

_Cut to: a view of Rae. She buries her face in Leo's neck as he turns back to see the car burning. _

Leo: It's ok. Shh…you're ok now.

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. The Source and Andi stand on opposite sides of the Book of Shadows. Sorcerers, Seers, and Shamans form a circle around them. The other leaders of the demonic world form a larger circle outside of them._

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He looks around to those around him chanting and murmuring incantations. He then meets Andi's eyes. _

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she nods and then closes her eyes._

Source: It's time.

_Cut to: a view of the Source and Andi in the inner circle. The two close their eyes, raise their arms, and begin chanting. Around them the sounds of voices chanting gets louder. _

_Cut to: a view of the circle of Sorcerers, Seers, and Shamans. They all reach their hands toward the Source, Andi, and the Book of Shadows as their voices swell._

_Cut to: a view of the Book of Shadows. It is magically lifted into the air and begins to glow._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She walks down the street with her arms folded tightly across her chest._

Coop: (voice over) Where the hell do you think you're going?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stops walking as Coop hearts in behind her. She turns to face him._

Billie: I'm sorry.

Coop: Don't apologize Billie. Get your ass back there and help them.

Billie: I can't!

Coop: You know you haven't changed a bit. You walk out on them at the time they need you the most.

Billie: What can I do?!

Coop: Try! You owe them at least that. You have a lot to make up for Billie.

Billie: I know that!

Coop: What is your problem?

Billie: I'm scared.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he takes a step backward._

Billie: This evil has got the Charmed Ones…the Charmed Ones running scared for God's sake! If they can't defeat it there's no hope for me. It's going to swallow me whole, and I won't let that happen…not again. I'm staying as far away from this fight as possible.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He stares at Billie. _

Coop: Are you stupid?

Billie: Excuse me?

Coop: I don't know what you call running but whatever it is the Charmed Ones weren't doing it. They asked you to stay and fight not to help them run. God, Billie, you should know that the fact that they are standing today means they have conquered a hell of a lot and they'll conquer this too.

Billie: I'm not strong enough to fight.

Coop: So then you don't fight by dodging fireballs and taking on demons.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He steps forward and grabs Billie by the shoulders._

Coop: You fight by staying around. Just knowing they have you in their corner does a hell of a lot more than you know.

_Cut to: a view Coop. He steps back and offers his hand to Billie._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she takes his hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper's car pulling up to the ER entrance of the hospital._

_Cut to: a view of Leo jumping out of the car._

Leo: I need help over here! Someone help me!

_Cut to: a view of paramedics coming out to meet Leo with gurneys as he opens the doors to the car. He helps Annie out of the car and onto a gurney._

Leo: This is Annie. She's thirty-two years old, five months pregnant, and she has an injury on her lower spine and head. She's going to need intensive prenatal care for the fetus. I don't know how the baby is doing.

_Cut to: a view of the paramedics rushing her into the hospital._

Leo: Rae is seven. Her head injury isn't extensive but both legs have been crushed. I splinted them the best I could with what I had and managed to stop the bleeding from her right thigh, but I don't know…I don't know if they can be saved.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He reaches into the car and pulls out Rae who clings tightly to him. When the doctors try to place her on the waiting gurney Rae begins to scream._

Rae: NO! I don't want them! Leo stay! Don't let them take me!

Leo: All right. Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He runs into the ER with Rae in his arms. Once in the ER he is directed to a trauma room where he is able to coerce Rae into letting him put her down onto a bed._

Leo: I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.

Doctor: (voice over) What have we got?

_Cut to: a view of a male doctor entering the room and taking Rae's chart. He reads over it while nurse recites Rae's vitals. He glances over at Leo and then down at Rae's splinted legs._

Doctor: Did you do this?

Leo: Yes. I didn't have very much.

Doctor: You did very well. This looks like a professional job Mr.…

Leo: Wyatt.

Doctor: Are you a doctor Mr. Wyatt?

Leo: No. I used to be a medic in the army though.

Doctor: Trauma is definitely your specialty. If you're out, you should get back in.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stares at the Doctor as he hands Rae's chart to the nurse._

Doctor: Hi Rae. You've been very brave today, but I need you to be brave for a little while longer. Can you do that?

_Cut to: a view of Rae as she nods._

Doctor: We're going to take you into the back now. Mr. Wyatt isn't allowed to go with you but maybe he can wait for you to get out.

Leo: I'll be here.

Doctor: Great. Let's get to OR two and call the ortho surgeon down here. Let's try to save these legs.

_Cut to: a view of Rae. She waves to Leo as the doctor and nurse wheel her out of the trauma ward and to the OR. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he stares after her._

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He sits in the parlor._

_Cut to: a view of Future Wyatt coming out of the kitchen. He makes his way to the bottom of the staircase._

Wyatt: Hey mom! I could use some help down here please. Mom!

Tyler: They're kind of busy.

Wyatt: I guess so. What were they doing up there?

Tyler: Trying a summoning spell…I figured I was in the way.

Wyatt: I'm sure you weren't. Why don't we go up and check on them?

Tyler: Sure.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He stands just as Billie and Coop heart into the house. _

Coop: Hey.

Wyatt: Hey.

Tyler: You're back.

Billie: Yeah…

Piper: (voice over) Anyone down here?

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige as they come down the staircase._

Paige: Billie, you're…

Billie: Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm in…all they way.

Phoebe: Are you sure?

Billie: Yeah. I can do this.

Piper: Great.

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt standing with Tyler._

Wyatt: So…what's going on?

Tyler: Did the spell work?

Phoebe: (voice over) No.

_Cut to: a view of the sisters._

Paige: So we're going to plan C.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop._

Coop: What's plan C?

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. _

Piper: We're going down to the Underworld to look for the Book.

Phoebe: That's most likely where the Source went with it to do…whatever with it.

Paige: So we're going to take the crystal and scry when we get down there and hopefully we'll get a hit.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler and Wyatt._

Tyler: Are you sure this is the best plan?

Phoebe: (voice over) It's all we've got.

Wyatt: Well then you should at least let me try to finish the protection potion first.

_Cut to: a view of Piper._

Piper: Wyatt…

Wyatt: (voice over) No Mom…

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he approaches the Charmed Ones._

Wyatt: We agreed it was worth a shot. I'm not about to let you go down to the Underworld knowing that in my future something has turned you evil. Let me do this.

Phoebe: (voice over) Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe with Piper and Paige._

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: It can't hurt to try. I'd feel better having a bit more protection. Besides I've got to call Elise to make sure I haven't lost my job. Not all of us have our own business like you.

Paige: I'd like to spend some time with Henry before we go too actually.

Piper: Fine. We do this quickly though. There's no telling what the Source is doing with the Book now.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She takes out her phone and dials as Paige runs back up the stairs and Piper leaves to go to the kitchen with Wyatt._

_Cut to: a view of Coop, Billie, and Tyler as they stand around waiting to be told how they can help._

_Cut to: a view of Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of the Source and Andi along with the rest of the Underworld as they continue to chant their incantations over the Book._

_Cut to: a view of the Book of Shadows. It's still suspended in mid-air and glowing. _

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She opens her eyes just as the Book of Shadows comes back down to its resting place._

Andi: It's done.

_Cut to: a view of the leaders. The chanting quiets as the Source and Andi bring their arms down to their sides._

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He reverently reaches for the Book of Shadows and succeeds in picking it up._

Source: Victory.

_Sound over: the crowd cheering_

_Cut to: a view of the leaders cheering for the Source and then bowing to him as he lifts the Book of Shadows over his head. _

Source: This Book is claimed for evil! It shall be called the Grimoire.

_Cut to: a view of Source. He puts his hand over the Grimoire speaking only to himself._

Source: You belong to me. Now for the Charmed Ones…

_Cut to: a split screen view of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Their eyes turn black simultaneously and then return to normal._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he enters the front doors of the manor. _

Leo: Piper!

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He enters the parlor from the conservatory with Tyler and Billie._

Coop: Hey. You all right?

Tyler: You were gone a long time.

Leo: I'm fine. I got a little sidetracked though.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She descends the staircase. _

Paige: You're home.

Leo: Yeah. I called you earlier I could've really used your help.

Paige: You did? I didn't hear any…ugh the baby.

Leo: Huh?

Paige: The baby is using its powers again. It was blocking your call.

Tyler: That means you won't be able to heal then right? Like last time…

Paige: Yes so we've all got to be careful. Leo, why are you covered in blood?

Leo: I'm ok. Is Piper around?

Paige: Kitchen…

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He rushes into the kitchen to see Piper standing with Wyatt._

Wyatt: Dad!

Leo: Hey son. How's it going?

Wyatt: Not bad. We were just about to finish the protection potion. What happened to you? You've got blood on you.

Leo: There was a really bad car accident. I helped a pregnant woman and a little girl all by myself.

Wyatt: All right Dad! That's great.

Leo: It felt so good you know…pulling them out of those cars. My life as a medic was so long ago that I almost forgot about I could do it, but I think I want start helping people again.

Wyatt: I think that's great Dad. Where are they now?

Leo: The hospital. The mom is stable but they don't know if the baby's going to make it through the night. The little girl is in surgery for the next six hours though. She was messed up pretty badly.

Wyatt: Wow…I'm so proud of you Dad. Aren't you too Mom?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stares into space._

Wyatt: Mom?

Leo: Piper. Have you heard anything I've said?

Piper: What?

Wyatt: Dad was saying that he saved people today. Isn't that great?

Piper: What do I care if you saved some stinkin' innocents?

Leo: Piper…

Piper: I…I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that.

Wyatt: Are you ok?

Piper: I'm fine. Get off my back!

Wyatt: Mom.

Leo: Wyatt. Back away from your mother now.

Wyatt: Dad, I…

Leo: Wyatt, do as I say.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She appears behind Wyatt, turns him violently, and grabs him by the throat._

Wyatt: Mom, what are you doing?

Leo: Piper!

Piper: You should have listened to Daddy.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she throws Wyatt across the room and into the kitchen table._

Leo: Piper, listen to me. This isn't the first time this has happened. You can beat it. Piper stop this now.

Piper: Make me.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe in the conservatory. Coop enters the room behind her._

Coop: Did you call her?

Phoebe: Yes.

Coop: I swear if that woman doesn't cut you a break…

Phoebe: Don't worry. I'll just kill her.

Coop: What?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she turns to face Coop._

Phoebe: What is it? Not a good plan?

Coop: What's wrong with you?

Phoebe: Nothing. I feel great. I feel free.

Coop: Phoebe…something's wrong. I can tell. You look…do you want to talk about it?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She telekinetically throws Coop across the room and slams him against a wall._

Phoebe: I'm done talking.

_Cut to: a view of Leo trying to talk to Piper in the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler as they run into the kitchen._

Billie: We heard a crash.

Tyler: Is everything ok?

Leo: Get out of here now.

Tyler: What's going on? What's wrong with Piper?

Leo: That's not Piper anymore.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she looks down on the bleeding future Wyatt and then back to Piper who is slowly advancing on them_.

Billie: Oh my God.

_Cut to: a view of Leo, Billie, and Tyler. They run into the front hall as Piper continues to advance on them._

Leo: Coop. We've got to get out of here. Coop!

Phoebe: (voice over) He can't hear you.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe appearing behind them._

Phoebe: He's taking a little nap.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she approaches._

Paige: What's going on?

Billie: Oh God…

Tyler: It's got all of them.

Paige: What are you talking about?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She holds out her hand and a layer of ice appears on top of it. She holds out her other hand and in it burns a flame._

Piper: Fire and Ice…

Paige: (voice over) How did you do that?

Piper: Black magick.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she extinguishes the fire and the ice begins to melt._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She turns her attention to Paige._

Phoebe: She's not one of us. How is that possible?

Piper: (voice over) The baby.

Phoebe: That makes me angry.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She telekinetically grabs Tyler by the throat and hoists him into the air. She throws him forcefully into the staircase banister. Billie screams._

Phoebe: That made me feel better.

Paige: Phoebe! What is wrong with you?

Phoebe: Right now? The girl is getting in my way.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she is thrown up into the ceiling and then comes crashing back down to the ground._

Phoebe: All better.

_Cut to: a view of Leo._

Leo: Have you lost your minds?

Piper: No, I'm actually seeing things a lot clearer. I see you…and Leo…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she approaches Leo. She puts a hand on his arm_.

Piper: …I want a divorce.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as Piper uses her freezing power to turn him into ice._

_Cut to: a view of Leo as a block of ice._

Paige: (voice over) What have you done?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They come together to stand by Paige._

Phoebe: You're stupid baby screwed things up for us.

Piper: You can still join us though if you want.

Paige: You're crazy.

Phoebe: Are we? I don't think so.

Piper: Paige, come with us.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she backs away._

Paige: Absolutely not.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she begins to orb out. _

Piper: Bad Mommy.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she throws a fireball at her before she can leave completely and Paige is thrown to the ground._

Piper: Why'd you have to do that Paige? I don't want to hurt you.

Phoebe: We will though, if you get in our way.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. One after the other they blink and disappear._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She hurries to where Leo stands frozen and attempts to heal him._

Paige: Come on baby. Let Mommy heal.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. After a moment he begins to thaw._

Paige: Good baby!

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He collapses to his knees._

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he appears at the top of the staircase._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she kneels next to Leo._

Leo: Where'd they go?

Paige: The Underworld. Are you ok? You're lucky my baby protected me.

Leo: I've never been happier about you being pregnant.

Henry: (voice over) Paige…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands to see Henry on the stairs. One hand placed over Tyler's body._

Henry: Is there something you want to tell me?

_Cut to: a view of Paige staring at Henry guiltily. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. The Source and Andi still stand in the middle of the crowd._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe blinking into the Underworld._

Piper: Where is he?

_Cut to: a view of the crowd turning to face the girls and then splitting to allow the Source access to them._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as the Source approaches them. Piper and Phoebe bow their heads as the Source places a hand over each of them._

Source: Welcome…my daughters.

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He turns to face the leaders as Piper and Phoebe take their places on either side of him._

Source: Bow before the new queens of the Underworld.

_Cut to: views of every demonic leader, sorcerer, seer, and shaman bowing low to Piper and Phoebe. _

Source: You're home.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
